Maudits
by Veneziano58
Summary: Naïf est celui qui croit que ceux qui vivent depuis si longtemps ont l'âme clair. Le bonheur leur file entre les doigts inexorablement et la vie s'écoule lentement, indéfiniment... Ils sont maudits. /OC villes/
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia n'est pas à moi (heureusement sinon imaginez le foutoir que ça serait XD) mais ces pauvres OCs martyrisés sont les miens. Je les plains.  
Sortez la boîte à mouchoirs si vous êtes une Madeleine. Ou pas, comme vous voulez.

* * *

**Paris**

Capitale.  
Ce mot désigne tout et rien à la fois. Il est la capitale, cœur de France. En théorie du moins. Il est dans une position bâtarde, il n'est pas Nation et n'est pas simplement une ville.  
Il est roi et paysan à la fois. Riche et pauvre, savant et ignorant, compréhensif et indifférent, doux et violent.  
Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait le délivrer de son fardeau, lui condamné à regarder les autres s'élever avant de retomber sèchement, voir la déchéance et la disparition de ses infortunés camarades.  
Non.  
Il n'est pas comme eux. Il les voit de loin, il leur parle, il les touche. Mais c'est différent. Il est différent.  
Alors il regarde et attends. Parfois l'un d'entre eux s'élève presque à son niveau, assez pour pouvoir l'ébranler.  
_Pitié, faite que l'autre prenne ma place…_  
Et puis l'instinct de survie reprend le dessus. Cet instinct repousse l'intrus, le force à ne pas quitter son piédestal, son promontoire qui lui permet de tout voir, tout savoir mais qui ne lui permet pas de tout faire pourtant...  
Immobile, figé, incapable d'agir.  
Son trône est maudit. Il ne pourra pas le quitter tant qu'on ne l'aura pas tué. Alors il attend et observe avec un calme froid ceux qui grimpent jusqu'à lui. Lequel sera sa perte?  
_Lequel prendra ma folie et m'offrira la liberté ?_  
Il repousse ceux qui s'opposent à lui, défend son pouvoir. Parce qu'il n'a pas le choix. L'instinct, encore. Le souffle de vie qui l'anime, son cœur crie à la trahison lorsque son esprit commande à son corps de se défendre. Il ne sait pas, ne sait plus où s'arrête sa volonté et où commence son instinct. Alors il ferme les yeux et attend.  
Les siècles et les guerres passent sans que rien ne change.  
Paris est toujours là. Paris demeure. Paris éternelle.  
_Eternellement seul..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Varennes-Vauzelles**

_William ? William, tu m'entends ?_  
Il tremble, il pâlit, son cœur se serre, sa respiration se bloque. Il ne veut pas l'entendre, non, non, NON !  
_Je t'aime William. _  
Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, ses grands yeux émeraude cerclés d'or scintillent comme des joyaux alors que la voix faible résonne dans sa tête.  
Sa voix à elle.  
Sa sœur.  
Son malheur, sa malédiction, son fardeau, son erreur. Sa vie. Sa mort.  
_Je t'aime William._  
Il l'a tué. Il a tué cette belle jeune fille pour pouvoir grandir. Etre fort.  
Pour la protéger, il l'a tué.  
Il ne savait pas, il n'avait pas compris. Elle non plus, douce innocente, fragile ingénue.  
Personne ne leur a dit qu'un seul survivrait, que ça serait la loi du plus fort.  
Encore. Toujours.  
Il a été plus fort qu'elle. Il voulait la mettre à l'abri mais il l'a tué.  
Chaque jour de sa vie maudite il se punit, se fait punir. Expier sa faute par la douleur, celle de son corps en plus de celle de son âme qui saigne et se brise toujours un peu plus. Chaque fois que la voix se fait présente.  
_Je suis là... Tu m'entends ?_  
Oui. Non. Il ne faut pas. Il ne doit pas écouter cette voix qui ressemble à celle de sa sœur mais qui est en fait la voix de sa folie. N'est-ce pas ?  
_Je t'aime tant mon Will…_  
Oh une fois, pitié juste une fois.  
_Moi aussi je t'aime…_  
Et puis elle rit. Rit de lui, de sa démence, de son erreur, de son malheur, de ses remords et elle le tue lorsqu'elle lui répond :  
_Menteur ~ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Plaisir**

Son apparence est parfaite. Un masque brillant qui séduit son entourage et cache la noirceur de son âme.  
Il est amoureux pourtant. Mais il aime de façon tordue, cruelle.  
_Jamais elle n'est aussi belle que lorsque le bleu marin de ses yeux se brume de l'écume de ses larmes._  
Sa compagne, son souffle d'humanité.  
Parfois.  
Souvent, elle n'y arrive pas. Il ne change pas.  
Séducteur, brutal, moqueur. Il est sombre, calculateur, manipulateur.  
_Une pourriture._  
Oui. Il a été pourri par les années, Sali par les putains qu'on lui a attribué, qu'on lui a fait représenté. Il est une catin lui aussi, il va dans le lit et entre les cuisses de toutes celles et ceux qui le lui demande. Un représentant s'imprègne des gens et des lieux qu'on lui met à disposition. Alors il est à la fois pute et proxénète.  
Il quitte sa compagne, il veut lui rendre sa liberté. Et puis il la voit avec un autre et son désir de la posséder est à nouveau le plus fort. Elle lui appartient.  
Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Avant il était différent, gentil, attentionné. Gendre idéal comme on dit.  
_Normal._  
Et puis il a pourri. Il en a conscience mais n'arrive pas à changer. Pourtant sa population a évolué, ce sont des citoyens ordinaires, pas plus mauvais que les autres. Il aurait dû se calquer sur eux, redevenir normal.  
Mais il n'y arrive pas. Seule son apparence change, il arrive à sourire gaiement, à être courtois, serviable.  
C'est faux. Il ment. Il le sait.  
_Ils savent au fond. _  
Leur silence est éloquent. Alors il s'est résigné à étouffer seul dans le noir et les relents putrides de sa vie.  
Passé, présent, futur, tout est pareil. Tout est noir et pourri.  
_Comme lui. Comme eux._


	4. Chapter 4

**Toussus-le-Noble**

_Prisonnière._  
C'est ça. Prisonnière d'elle-même, prisonnière d'un corps qu'elle hait.  
Corps de femme dans lequel vit l'esprit d'un homme. Elle se sent homme. Tout son être dénote le masculin. Tout, sauf son corps.  
_Traître !_  
Même son nom laisse à penser qu'elle est un homme et Dieu sait à quel point elle voudrait en être un.  
Elle aime les femmes parce qu'elle se sent homme, encore et toujours. Mais ses compagnes la voient femme et l'aiment parce que son corps est féminin. Elle déteste ça. Elle exècre les rondeurs discrètes de sa poitrine et de ses hanches.  
Elle griffe sa peau, hurle, trépigne, essaie de changer ce corps qu'elle déteste. De le rendre plus musclé, plus viril. Mais il la trahit encore, elle se forcit mais tout ça reste en finesse et délicatesse malgré ses nombreux efforts.  
_Traître ! Traître !_  
Elle force sa voix pour la rendre plus grave mais n'arrive plus à tromper personne et encore moins elle-même.  
Elle a essayé d'être avec un homme, d'être femme dans ses bras. Peut-être que son amour allait la sauver.  
Erreur.  
Elle ne sent pas bien mais elle essaie encore. Longtemps elle est restée avec lui, longtemps ils se sont aimés comme ils ont pu.  
Elle le quitte. Son corps de femme pressé contre ce corps d'homme la rend hystérique, l'étouffe, la noie.  
Elle fuit.  
Ca ne fonctionne pas. Où qu'elle aille et où qu'elle soit, elle ne peut pas changer.  
_La prisonnière est condamnée._


	5. Chapter 5

**Les Loges-en-Josas**

Son frère est si gentil, si doux, si aimable. Si beau, si désirable aussi.  
Parfait.  
Il se rend bien compte que ce n'est pas normal, que désirer son frère ainsi est immoral mais ce n'est pas ce qui le retient. Il ne veux pas faire de mal à son aîné alors il cache ses sentiments coupables.  
Quand l'autre sort dehors il lui demande toujours où il va, ce qu'il va faire, avec qui, comment et pourquoi. Quand il va rentrer, à la minute près. Son frère rit, amusé de ses inquiétudes et de sa soi-disant gentillesse.  
_Si tu savais…_  
Ils ont le même sang, presque le même nom. S'il pouvait se fondre en lui, il en serait heureux. Il ne veut pas le quitter, jamais. Il veut posséder chaque fibre de son être, contrôler chacune de ses respirations.  
_Je te veux juste pour moi. Que tu ne vives que pour moi._  
Son frère a sacrifié une jambe pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Cette personne, il la hait car à cause d'elle, une partie de son frère ne peut plus lui appartenir. Impardonnable.  
Tout, tout doit à être à lui. Il en a le droit.  
_Je t'aime._  
Et l'autre lui sourit, répond que lui aussi. Mais il ne comprend pas. Il veut l'aimer pour de vrai. Pour de bon. Pour toujours. A jamais.  
Passer ses mains et sa bouche sur sa peau, voler la dernière parcelle d'innocence de son frère. Parce qu'il le sait, son frère est pur. Il n'a jamais eu d'amants ni de maîtresses.  
_Et il n'en aura jamais !_  
Son aîné ne prend pas garde à tous ces vautours qui lui tournent autour parce qu'il est toujours trop candide, trop naïf mais lui les voit et il les chasse. Loin, le plus loin possible de lui. Si quelqu'un le touche, il va être sali. Personne au monde n'est assez bien pour lui.  
_Pas même moi. Surtout pas moi..._


End file.
